A Saiyan Warrior and His Gardevoir
by SSJ2 Future Gohan
Summary: One month after the Cell Games, Gohan is triumphant but has become a broken person as his spiraling depression threatens to consume his very soul until his beloved Gardevoir keeps his demons at bay. Now he has finally gotten back on his feet and will embark on the greatest adventures ever: his pokemon journey as a trainer! Gohan x F Gardevoir
1. Ch1: The Broken Monkey Prince

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based work. I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z (property of Akira Toriyama and Funimation) or Pokemon (property of Nintendo). Please support the official releases!

A/N: Hey guys! It's me, SSJ2 Future Gohan here with another story! I hope you guys enjoy this concept as it came to me in a dream. It may not be everyone's cup of tea as it does contain a human (well, half anyway) x F Gardevoir. Don't worry guys, I'm still working of Rosario to Dragonball!

* * *

= Chapter 1: The Broken Monkey Prince =

"_Dad…I…I can't do this…Cell is way too strong…I…I let you and everyone else down again!" Gohan telepathically communicated to his father as he struggled to keep Cell at bay with his own kamehameha wave._

"_No Gohan! You have to keep going! You can't give up son! Don't hold back anything; give it everything you got Gohan!" Goku yelled as he encouraged his son to persevere in spite of the odds stacked against his injured son._

_Gohan continued his attack on Cell while Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha launched ki blasts at Cell to assist Gohan but their attacks were ineffective in that regard and Cell continued to get the upper hand in the struggle. It appeared as though all hope was lost and that Cell was going to win the battle…at least until Vegeta launch his Big Bang Attack upon Cell. It wasn't enough to kill him but it was certainly enough to weaken and distract him. He knew there was an opening, but couldn't focus through all the immense pain he was feeling. So many thoughts were filling his head as he panicked, slowly feeling himself slipping backwards. It was then that his newly evolved Gardevoir made her way over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He suddenly felt lighter, and slowly the pain began to lessen as she also used Recover on him as well._

'_I'm here for you, Gohan. I know you can do it, Master!' Gardevoir encouraged as she struggled to keep her footing in the face of Perfect Cell's immense power._

"_Alright Gohan! This is it! Let it all out and finish him now!" Goku yelled as Gohan began to get the upper hand on Cell as Gohan stepped forward towards him; his own kamehameha attack overtaking Cell's as he yelled out his last dying words._

"_WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE! I'M STRONGER THAN HIM! I SHOULD BE WINNING! I AM PERFECT!" Cell yelled as he was finally overtaken by the energy wave and slowly disintegrated into nothing; vaporizing even his Cell's, making sure that he was gone for good…_

It had only been a month removed since the end of the Cell Games. Gohan had emerged triumphant over the evil bio-android Perfect Cell with help of his new found transformation, his friends, and the spiritual guidance provided to him by his father, Goku during that tumultuous kamehameha duel.

The 11-year-old half Saiyan ran as far as his legs could carry him as he was trying his best to avoid a certain someone; his Kirlia-turned-Gardevoir, his only Pokemon and best friend. It was true, his depression was quickly spiraling out of control. So much so in fact, that his mother was now at a loss of what to do. She had tried everything to get Gohan to open back up to the world, but yet he would not yield. He barely ate, he barely slept, and worst yet he barely spoke. Gohan looked up to see where he was as he spotted the apple tree with the hole that he created when he was an infant. He could feel tears well up in his ducts as he shook. His fists repeatedly pounded into the ground as he sobbed, bellowing out a blood-curdling cry as the ground shook below.

"Father...why...why didn't you come back? I still needed you...was it because I wasn't a good enough son?" Gohan muttered aloud as more tears fell, sliding into an ever-deepening emotional breakdown as he howled in anguish. "I'm sorry father...If only I had killed Cell sooner, you would still be here with us...I'M SORRY!"

Meanwhile Gardevoir was trying to sense where her master had gone off to. She had seen Gohan slide into his spiraling depression and it only seemed to get worse; and even worse still he was avoiding her and she had no idea why. She just wanted to help him but she had no idea how. She couldn't bring Goku back to life, and even if she could his father had made it clear he didn't want to return out of concern for the earth's safety. She worried for her Master, and despite having a deep psychic-link, Gohan shielded his thoughts from her. It was then that she felt sick to her stomach; she could literally feel Gohan's inner pain and turmoil. It wasn't long before she found him at the familiar clearing near the apple tree.

'Master Gohan! Are you alright? Please talk to me!' She cried out telepathically to him but Gohan didn't respond as he tried hard to shield his thoughts from her. 'Please, don't hide from me, let me see what you are feeling, I only want to help, Master Gohan...'

Gardevoir reached her three-fingered hand out to him but he flinched and looked up at her with such melancholy, tear-stained eyes that just broke her heart. She didn't want to see him like this and soon felt herself crying as well. She finally realized why he had been avoiding her; he knew that she could feel everything he felt, knowing that her species thrived on positive human emotions. He didn't want her to feel pain, that was the last thing he wanted to do to his best friend, and secret girlfriend. They had been 'dating' since a little before the Cell Games but had been through so much together before that. When Gohan was once little and still under Piccolo's tutelage before Vegeta and Nappa arrived; he saved her when she was still a very young Ralts from a horde of dinosaurs that viewed her as a snack. She didn't think it would end well for him but to her shock he managed to fight them on more than equal terms with his sword and soon the dinosaurs ended up becoming his dinner instead. It was from that day forward that they became close friends. Once again, she would be saved by Gohan once more before General Tao and his mobster employer were about to steal her and her family to be sold off in the Pokemon black market (where presumably they would be sold as slaves, and not just the servant kind either...). She was a Kirlia at the time, and could remember clearly the scene that day. She spotted Gohan standing in front of her, ready to defend her against Tao; strangely she noted that his hair had somehow turned from its usual jet black to a golden blond. As Gohan frightened off Tao and his bodyguards with his power, Kirlia felt a feeling stirring from within her heart. It felt like butterflies in her stomach and began to dreamily stare at Gohan with love struck eyes. Yes, she had indeed, fallen in love with her human companion. It didn't take long for her to establish a deep psychic-link that would allow her to communicate with him.

Fast forward to the Cell Games. Perfect Cell had seemingly come back from the stuff of nightmares. She witnessed Cell kill Trunks with one blow and saw Gohan take a hit for, of all people, that conceited, arrogant Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Then of course, the arduous kamehameha duel. Though she couldn't see Goku, she could feel his presence guiding Gohan. She could only look on helplessly, scared that her Master would not make it, scared that he would never again return to her. The thought of a life without him frightened her deeply. With only a cry she closed her eyes as tears fell, but then a surge of emotions welled up within her as a bright light began to overtake her Kirlia form...she was evolving! Before anyone could tell, she had become a full-grown Gardevoir; looking more akin to a maturing female human than a Pokemon. She saw Piccolo rush over to help Gohan try to defeat Cell, and soon the others followed. She could see him faltering as Cell seemed to gain the upper hand. It was then that she levitated over to Gohan as she gently placed her hands on him and used her Calm Mind move on him to clear his head and also began to use Recover on him as well. This, combined with Goku's guidance helped Gohan beat Cell after Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. It was finally over. Sadly the repercussions on Gohan's mental state would be far-reaching, far worse than anyone could have imagined.

'Master Gohan...I know you came here to avoid me. I know you don't want to cause me pain, but Master, I want to help you. I can feel you hurting inside. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I know your father dying and deciding not to come back has not been easy on you or your family. We all miss him, I know you do...'

"Gardevoir...It...It just isn't fair...It really is all my fault...I shouldn't have let the new transformation get to me head...And now he's gone for good..." Gohan sobbed as Gardevoir couldn't help but shake her head and held him close to her bosom. "Why do you even stay by my side...I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anyone..."

'Master Gohan, you know that isn't true. Your father couldn't be more proud of you, I know I am. When no one else could, you rose to the occasion and saved the world when it needed you the most. Without you, all of us would be gone, Master.' Softly she wiped away his tears and held him closer. 'Ever since I met you when I was still a Ralts, I always thought you were the nicest person ever. You cared so deeply for others, for me. You even saved my life twice, Master. I am eternally grateful for that. You know I won't ever leave your side...do you know why Master Gohan?'

Gohan sobbed and shook his head as he clung to her tightly and felt a kiss upon his forehead as she smiled, tearing up as well.

'It's because I love you, Master...I love you, Gohan. I want to be with you, by your side forever. I don't ever want you to forget that. I don't want to be just your secret girlfriend; I want to be your mate. I have dreams of us getting married on day and I want you to be able to feel that you can share anything with me, just as I share everything with you. You give me purpose, Master, and you know I will do anything to please you. I know you feel sad about what has taken place, but let me help you. You don't have to carry this burden by yourself, Master.'

Her words hit like a ton of bricks as he sobbed hard, clutching onto her for dear life as she held him closer.

'Come, Master. Your mother has prepared food, and we should try to eat.' She spoke as Gohan slowly nodded as she guided him back to the house. Before they go inside, Gohan manages a smile, even if it was a faint and brief one; and this warned Gardevoir's heart immensely as a feeling of overwhelming joy took over Gohan's heart.

'Gardevoir, I love you...'

'I love you too, Master Gohan.'

The two entered into the humble abode as Chi-Chi, the Ox-King, and the secret couple took their seats next to each other and dug into their food. Chi-Chi looked over to her son and felt herself sigh with relief as she smiled. He was finally eating again like he used to. She then looked to Gardevoir and smiled as well. She was thankful for her presence as she had been a tremendous help in trying to keep Gohan in good spirits. Whatever she had done had seemingly worked today, she thought. Chi-Chi then cleared her throat as she smiled and got up.

"Alright everyone, I have two announcements to make. First, I want everyone to know that I am pregnant. It turns out your father left us a present...Gohan, you're going to be a big brother!" Chi-Chi excitedly exclaimed as Gohan's face lit up even more and hugged his mother.

"Mom! That's awesome news! Will I have a little brother or a little sister?" Gohan asked excitedly while Gardevoir let out a small happy cry.

"From the look and feel of it, seems more like a boy, so baby brother!" Chi-Chi smiled and patted Gohan on the head. She sighed sadly at the next announcement that was coming but maintained her smile. A part of her couldn't believe she was entertaining the notion, let alone announcing it, but she felt that this was the best course of action for her son's development as a man. "Don't forget, I had more thing to say. Gohan, today something special came in the mail. Your Pokemon Trainer's license came, and you have an appointment with Professor Oak in Pallet Town to get started on your Pokemon journey!"

"Mom?! Are you being serious right now?" Gohan excitedly asked as Chi-Chi fought back the urge to cry. Truth be told she didn't want to let her baby go into the world, but she felt this was for the best after a lengthy conversation with her friend Bulma. It would get him out of the house and get him out of his depression, and she figured a little adventure wouldn't hurt. Gohan's education level was already far advanced than most university students due to him being such a smart kid and diligent in his studies. Plus, he would follow his father's footsteps in a way as he too went and traveled the world when he was a boy. It would be the best way to honor her late husband, she thought. Chi-Chi nodded as she fought to maintain her smile as she hugged Gohan tightly.

"You'll start tomorrow, so you and Gardevoir be sure to get to bed early." Chi-Chi instructed as the couple nodded while Ox-King held his grandson tightly. "I won't be here tomorrow morning as I have errands that need to be ran before I am no longer able to move around due to being pregnant, so Gohan, please stay safe. I worry about you, but...I know you're a smart boy and very strong just like your father. I have faith in your success, Gohan. Please come back home anytime you need to."

"But...mom what about my little brother? Won't you need my help?" Gohan frowned slightly but Gardevoir smiled as she hugged onto him. She absolutely loved this half Saiyan for his selflessness.

"I will manage, Gohan. Grandpa will be here to help and Bulma and Trunks agreed to visit regularly to make sure everything is alright, so don't you worry Gohan. Just get out there and take in all that life has to offer." Chi-Chi patted her son's hair and held him tightly as well.

"I won't let you and grandpa down, Mom. I'll come back a Champion, just you wait and see!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly as his mother swelled with joy. This was the Gohan she was used to seeing and for this she thanked Gardevoir profusely, while the Pokemon smiled back at her. Immediately Gohan ran to his room with excitement and a fire in his eyes not seen since before his trip to Namek. Gardevoir was about to follow him up but was stopped by Chi-Chi.

"Gardevoir, we need to have a girl-talk." The psychic type nodded and sat back down to hear what she had to say. "Gohan is my pride and joy, and I don't think that I have to make that anymore clear to you. You already know. I know you feel deeply for my son, I can tell, a mother always knows these things. My son cares for you too, so please, I ask you as a mother and another woman, please protect my Gohan!"

"Gardevoir! Gar-Gardevoir!" Gardevoir cried out as she smiled and bowed to Chi-Chi.

"I know that you and Gohan have known each other a long time. Both of you will go through more changes in life before both of you become adults...just, please...if you...happen to...just don't...You know what I mean...You are a girl, and he's a boy..." Chi-Chi spoke out, clearly flustered by the topic. Gardevoir cautiously nodded, trying to figure out what she meant and got back up to go over to Gohan's room.

The duo were overly-excited and couldn't get much sleep as Gohan rolled over to his side and faced Gardevoir.

"Can you believe it?! We're finally going to leave on our Pokemon journey together! I'm so excited! I can't believe my mom is letting me do this! It's always been my ultimate dream to be a Pokemon Master and follow in my father's footsteps when he was younger; off adventuring and what-not!" Gohan exclaimed as Gardevoir nodded, smiling at the thought of traveling all over the world with him, but then frowned as she recalled something.

'But...Master Gohan, when you get to Pallet Town, you'll have to choose a starter Pokemon...And since it's the Kanto region, you'll have to choose from a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or a Squirtle...' Gardevoir sadly noted.

"Aww Gardevoir...Don't worry, you'll still be my girlfriend and my #1, I could never replace you. You know that. Besides, you're way too beautiful and nice to do that to anyway, and I never would." Gohan leaned in and kisses his Gardevoir deeply upon her pink lips and snuggling up closer to her. "I love you, to the moon and back, Gardevoir..."

'I love you too, Gohan, to the stars and beyond.' She replied as she smiled happily and soon the couple drifted off to sleep.

The next morning had come. Everyone had already left earlier in the morning as Gohan made sure his gear was in order in his backpack and looked to Gardevoir as he held out an empty Pokeball. She flinched at this as she always dreaded those contraptions. She hated the idea of being trapped in one but Gohan gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know you don't like this, but I have to. You are still technically a wild Pokemon and I don't want other trainers trying to get you. I promise, I won't ever make you get back in it again unless it is a dire emergency that involves your personal safety." Gohan held her close as she nodded, sighing as she poked the white button and felt herself get sucked inside. After a few clicks the red light came on and wasting no time at all, Gohan released her again. Gardevoir seemed frightened as she held onto Gohan tightly as he kissed her cheek, sighing sadly that he had to do that to her. But it would only be that one time, and never again. The two made sure everything else was in order and walked out the door, locking behind them. Smiling, he took her hand into his and sighed happily.

'It's a beautiful day, Gohan. It brings good luck to the start of our journey, together...' Gardevoir telepathically spoke, smiling.

"Indeed it is, my love. Now...FLYING NIMBUS!" Gohan yelled out as the familiar golden cloud swirled around in the air and landed nearby. He quickly got on first and then pulled Gardevoir up onto the cloud with him. "You ready for the rest of our lives, Gardevoir?"

She nodded, holding onto him tightly as they both sped off into the horizon. Their first stop? The Capsule Corporation building, housing none other than the famous Bulma Briefs.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, hope this is well-received/enjoyed! As always, please, leave reviews/constructive criticisms/praises! Thank you for your continued support!


	2. Ch2: The Monkey Prince's Journey West

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based work. I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z (property of Akira Toriyama and Funimation) or Pokemon (property of Nintendo). Please support the official releases!

A/N: Hey guys! So I apologize for the excessive amount of errors in that last chapter, but please bear in mind I typed most of this story on a phone, so...yea. Not an excuse, just a bit of context is all.

* * *

= Chapter 2: The Monkey Prince's Journey to the West =

The Flying Nimbus that ferried both Gohan and Gardevoir continued flying slowly towards the Capsule Corp building. After a half hour or so they had finally arrived; Gohan nimbly jumping off and landing on his feet while Gardevoir merely floated down and remained levitated in the air as she grasped onto Gohan's hand as they both walked inside. Bulma, who was holding baby Trunks in her arms, was smiling as she greeted the both of them.

"Hey you two! About time you showed up Gohan, your mother told me to expect you. Come on, let's go to the lab so I can give you some cool stuff before you set off on this journey of yours!" Bulma enthusiastically offered as Gohan nodded and smiled; feeling Gardevoir tugging on his arm and nuzzling against his cheeks. Bulma saw this and gave them both a quizzical look. "You two seem awfully close..."

"Hehe, yea. I guess you could say that, but I mean we have known each other for a while." Gohan replied, hoping it would get Bulma to stop digging deeper into the subject. Gardevoir could feel his apprehension and hummed a soft song in his head to take away his anxiety. Bulma was still suspicious as she shrugged as they walked onwards.

The three made it to her personal lab where an assortment of computers, machinery, and mechanical parts were strewn all about the rather large room. Waiting there was also Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong. Gardevoir was too busy playing around with baby Trunks, absolutely adoring his newborn features and his playful cooing. Infants were an absolute hit with Gardevoir as she always loved and envied their innocence about the world around them. She then began to think of her future with Gohan and all that would entail. They would settle down somewhere after he became Champion of the Indigo League, and maybe even start their own family. As far as she knew, it was actually possible for a Gardevoir to get pregnant by a human male; such cases were not unheard of; however rare such occurrences were. She relished the thought of bearing Gohan's child and nurturing the egg until it hatched. Gardevoir knew Gohan would make a great father one day, and she would try her best to be the best wife and mother for them. It was then that she was broken from her thoughts as Gohan went to greet his friends.

She sighed happily as she watched Gohan and Krillin hug it out. Gardevoir also watched Gohan hug Piccolo as well but the Namekian Warrior seemed to stiffen at such a display; but she could still spot a tiny smile forming on his face.

'I always knew he was a big softy.' Gardevoir giggled as she spoke telepathically to Gohan. At this, Gohan couldn't help but chuckle as well. However Master Roshi crept closer to Gardevoir; far too close for her own comfort.

"Well, hehe, hello there! I've never seen a Pokemon up close before, but such a pretty little thing aren't ya? Heh. I'm willing to try 'new things' if you know what I mean..." The dirty old Turtle Hermit grinned, brimming with seedy thoughts of the beautiful Gardevoir.

She noticed that the old Turtle Hermit was looking up her dress and angrily she sent him flying into a wall, using Psychic.

'What a disgusting old pervert...' Gardevoir thought as she clung tight to Gohan.

It was then that Bulma came back with a strange device, 350000 in Pokedollars, several pokeballs, 10 super potions, 5 full heals, and a revive.

"Here's some stuff to start you off with on your journey, Gohan. Compliments of Capsule Corporation. This device here is our answer to Silph Co.'s Pokegear. I would like to present to you the CapsuleGear. It has the usual functions as well as a GPS function with the map app. It also has a Dragonball radar, for well...just in case, you know? Anyway, just ask Professor Oak to give you the pokedex upgrade chip so that you can integrate that app in there too." Bulma then also pulled out a black box that contained a new prototype Pokeball developed by Capsule Corp. It was blue and white in color, nothing special on the surface other than the usual CC logo on most of their products. "This is a new prototype we've been testing out, and I'd like you to have it. See how it works out for you. We're calling it the Capsule Ball for now; but if it works correctly, it should boast a 99% capture rate. Erm, still very much in its experimental stages, of course...But you will be our field testing guinea pig!"

Gohan marveled at all of these gifts as he bowed politely to Bulma and graciously accepted.

"Thanks Bulma! This stuff will really help out for sure!" Gohan exclaimed while Gardevoir hugged on him once again. It was then that Krillin approached Gohan with a gift of his own, Goku's power pole.

"Hey little man, I thought you should have this. It belonged to your father when he was still a kid, and used it to great effect. You're a super saiyan and probably don't need it, but I figured it would be a nice family remembrance sort of thing. Good luck on your journey, Gohan. We all know you'll do your best and succeed." Krillin smiled as he patted Gohan on the shoulders. "I mean becoming Indigo League Champion should be a cake walk right? You defeated Cell!"

Gohan laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head; a typical Son-family trait that was not lost on everyone in the room. Everyone was still smiles but there was a hint of sadness of the reminder of Goku and his mannerisms. Finally, everyone said their goodbyes. As Gohan helped Gardevoir back onto the Flying Nimbus, Bulma couldn't help but smile as she spoke to the former Turtle Hermit pupils, Krillin and Yamcha.

"He's really growing up you guys. I can't believe he's going away for good for a while." Bulma remarked.

"I'm surprised Chi-Chi is letting him do this...I guess Goku's death really kinda screwed her up." Yamcha replied while Krillin grinned.

"The way they ride off into the sunset, reminds me of Goku. Gohan going off on his own adventures. Like father, like son right?" Krillin remarked as the other two agreed while Piccolo turned the other way and allowed himself a small smile.

'I'm proud of you, kid.' Piccolo thought to himself as he flew off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile Gohan and Gardevoir sped off towards Pallet Town which was across the ocean. They had little time to lose as they finally arrived at Professor Oak's lab. They noticed that on the table past Oak's aides say two pokeballs. The one on the right was missing however. It was then that a graying man in a white lab coat appeared and greeted them.

"Ah! Your mother told me to expect you both. You must be Son Gohan of Mt. Pazou, correct? And this is your Gardevoir I presume?" Professor Oak asked.

"The one and only." Gohan grinned as he politely bowed while Gardevoir did the same.

"Oh wow, aren't you a polite boy? If only everyone had the same sense of manners as you. The world would probably be a better place. At least I'd like to think so. Anyway, so I'm Professor Oak as you may already know. I deal with mostly Pokemon research and their behaviors. So, you are about to embark on this wonderful journey. It will be dangerous at times, but it will be rewarding I do promise that at least. I must stress that being a Pokemon trainer isn't all about fighting. It's about sharing bonds and friendships with them, cultivating a culture of trust so that we can grow as people as well as better understand these wonderful creatures. But I can already tell this won't be an issue for you. Your Gardevoir seems pretty close and attached to you; and they don't do that around anyone. They must feel that you have a pure heart as they are attracted to positive emotions. So, in any event. Here is the upgrade chip for your particular Pokegear. It will allow for the pokedex to operate as an app. And, last but not least: your starter. Someone has already taken the Charmander, so you have Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Which will it be?"

"Well, Gardevoir, what do you think? Who should we choose to have on our team?" Gohan asked his companion as she thought carefully for a moment before answering. Professor Oak found this rather amusing that Gohan would ask his Gardevoir that.

'It's really up to you, Master. But I hear that it is easier to train a Squirtle than a Bulbasaur. Either would be a fine choice, Master Gohan.' She replied telepathically and smiled.

"Alright then, Professor Oak. I choose Squirtle as my starter." Gohan requested as Oak took the ball and dropped it on the ground as Squirtle materialized before them. Gohan pointed his CapsuleGear at it.

"Squirtle. The tiny turtle Pokemon. Squirtles are generally very agile in water and just marginally less quick on land. Their soft shells on their back hardens as it grows older." The Pokedex called out. Gohan then took a look at its level, which happened to be level 5. It had a modest nature, which Gohan could tell right off the bat while watching him grab just slightly on its tail while looking up at its new trainer. It then took a look at its move set: Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun. Out of curiosity, he moved it to Gardevoir as well. "Gardevoir, A psychic type Pokemon. No further information is available at this time."

"That's odd..." Gohan remarked. He looked down further to see that Gardevoir was level 30, and knew Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind, Recover, and Shadow Ball.

"If the Pokemon in question isn't from Kanto the information won't be available until you get the chip upgrades from the other regions." Professor Oak explained as Gohan and Gardevoir nodded. It was then that another trainer had walked in. He was a much older male than Gohan, and seemed to give off an air of arrogance about him, much like Vegeta. However, Gardevoir could sense something dark from him and immediately held onto Gohan in a protective manner; alerting to him that something was off about the person that just showed up.

"Gardevoir, what's the matter?" Gohan softly whispered as she held him tighter.

'I don't trust that boy at all...He means to do us harm, Master.' Gardevoir mentally spoke as she never once took her red eyes off of him while she held Gohan tight.

"Something is rather off about him..." Gohan replied as he tried to get a feel for the person's power level but couldn't sense anything.

"Ah, Anubis. I was expecting you as well. Looks like you got here too late, but you can have Bulbasaur still." Oak said to him as he handed him his pokedex chip.

"I don't need pathetic weaklings on my team...Just watch." The mysterious trainer spoke as he dropped a black Pokeball with a skull imprint on it; revealing an intimidating looking Gallade. This took Gohan and Gardevoir by surprise as the half-Saiyan pulled out his CapsuleGear to gather information.

"Gallade, a psychic/fighting type Pokemon. No further data available at this time." The pokedex app called out. Anubis narrowed his eyes into lustful slits as he inspected Gohan's Gardevoir. She naturally recoiled, feeling the unclean thoughts of the man staring at her and resisted the urge to vomit on the spot. It was then that Anubis began to laugh as he scoffed.

"Would you look at that Cerberus...A Gardevoir that can be your plaything...what do you think? Shall we make a trade with this runt?" Anubis asked his companion and in turn a smirk went across Cerberus' face, one that frightened Gardevoir as she held Gohan tighter. In focusing on her fears and the two in front of her; she neglected to see what was happening with Gohan.

The demi-Saiyan began to grind his teeth in some vain attempt to curb is Saiyan rage. It was attempting to come back out, full force and it had been the first time since the Cell Games. Anubis gave him a perverse smirk as he approached closer and stopped in front of them.

"So? How about it runt? Trade it to me, you probably don't even know what you're doing with THAT anyway." Anubis proposed but was shot back an enraged glare from Gohan. At this point, Gardevoir finally realized what was happening as she frantically tried to calm him down using an old song, "My Sunshine"; but it wasn't working at all. Gohan only got angrier as he clenched his fists so tightly that blood drew out. Anubis and his Gallade companion were treading into dangerous territory: the area between a Saiyan warrior and his mate for life.

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey...' Gardevoir attempted to calm him once more.

"No." Gohan coldly replied. The short, very curt response was all he could do to keep it the Saiyan beast in check. Gardevoir gasped in her mind as she spotted another familiar appendage on Gohan: his tail. He swirled around in the air nearby, making it clear that he was getting irritated with each passing second.

"What? Are you refusing my proposal you little shit? Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson...Then after I'm done beating you into a pulp I'll take this...pretty little thing off your hands..." Anubis wickedly grinned as he lightly ran his finger along Gardevoir's cheek.

'NO! DON'T TOUCH ME' Gardevoir yelled out telepathically as she let out a distressed cry. Professor Oak looked on helplessly.

This was it. Gohan had seen quite enough and immediately grabbed hold of Anubis' finger before he could go any further down her body. He growled with an animalistic rage as his hand clamped down hard on Anubis' finger.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on my Gardevoir...I'm warning you..."

"You better get your hands off me punk before you lose them entirely!"

A small, wicked smile formed inside of Gohan. He was going to enjoy what was going to happen far too much than he would have liked to admit. One by one he began dislocating the joints in his index finger; an audible bone shatter heard throughout the room as Anubis' screamed out loudly; howling in pain.

"I warned you...Now look what happened..." Gohan spat as he transformed into his super saiyan 2 state as he growled; kneeing Anubis hard in the stomach as he gasped for air. His Gallade attempted to interfere as his hands formed a blade to cut off Gohan's head; but he too was held back by Gardevoir's angry form. She had used Psychic to force him back. Gallade then broke through but Gohan had already spotted him as he launched a straight demon punch that shattered the blade shape and slammed his fist straight away into Cerberus' face. Gohan had actually struck a Pokemon in the blind moment of anger, even though it was in self-defense. Anubis got back up and lunged at Gohan, only for him to sidestep the attack and slam his elbow into his stomach. Anubis was back on the ground again. "You still think I'm a runt? I've fought plenty of idiots like you in my time, and you probably won't be the last. Just remember this, in this finger I have the power to commit genocide on a massive scale; and that's just by blowing this planet up to pieces. Lucky for you, I protect the planet and its inhabitants. Which unfortunately includes little shits like yourself. And this time...I recommend you stay down...and never get back up again. If I see your sorry ass near my precious Gardevoir again...If I ever see your sorry ass get back up in front of me, anywhere. If I see you walking around in front of me, anywhere. I will FUCKING KILL you."

With another enraged growl; Gohan swatted his tail hard against his face; knocking the other boy into the table that once held the starter pokemon. Anubis quickly recalled his Gallade and crawled his way out, muttering out several curse words in Gohan's direction.

"Pathetic...Stupid boy! Worthless unenlightened humans..." Gohan spat as his super aggressive nature took over from his transformation. He then narrowed his steely glare at Professor Oak as he powered down; breathing heavily as Gardevoir caught him before he could fall to the ground.

'Master Gohan! Are you alright?! Is everything okay?! What just happened there?!' Gardevoir asked with panic and worry as Gohan placed his hand on hers, reassuring her.

"Professor, I understand if, after that display that you want to revoke my license." Gohan quietly stated as he tried to grasp why he automatically transformed like that, and to his super saiyan 2 state no less. Professor Oak sighed and shook his head no.

"No; he deserved it. And the thing with that Gallade; it was going to attack you so it was self defense. You're an alright boy in my book." Oak stated as he sighed again. "You should get a move on before it gets too dark out to travel."

Gohan bowed along with Gardevoir as they were about to leave but then was called out by the famous Pokemon researcher.

"Gohan...satisfy my one curiosity about you; and I promise no further questions on your personal life." This question made Gohan and Gardevoir tense up quite a bit. "You're stronger than the average person, that is for certain...You look like the 'delivery boy' on TV that fought Cell on his own. I don't buy into that whole Hercule Satan nonsense; but I am curious if it was you. And that transformation is nothing like I have ever seen; from a person or a Pokemon."

"...Just between you and me. Yea. You all were lied to. Hercule Satan didn't do anything besides act like a coward. Sure, it pisses me off that he stole what should be rightfully mine. But I have a life to live, and a world to see while I catch more Pokemon as I learn and grow with them. I have family that are depending on me to succeed, and I'm not going to start letting them down now." Gohan replied. "Goodbye Professor Oak. I will see you again sometime, hopefully under better circumstances."

The elderly researcher watched as the boy and his Gardevoir leave his lab and out into the streets of Pallet Town. Once they got out, Gohan sighed and turned away from his Gardevoir.

"I'm...sorry...I just...I got so angry in there...I couldn't stand to watch him waltz around and see him touching you. I could feel his impure thoughts and the corruption in his heart...I don't like it when people do things to make you uncomfortable, Gardevoir."

'Gohan. No. You are in the right, and you always were. I'm just glad he and that creeper Gallade are gone...I feel like I need a really hot shower to get that disgusting feeling of his touch on me...' Gardevoir replied as she held onto Gohan who was shaking, beginning to cry as she felt tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to do that...but they left me no choice...I just don't understand why people insist on pressing me into a situation where they know I will explode..." Gohan sobbed as he began to remember what that transformation of his did the last time he used it. Images of Perfect Cell and his maniac laughter, images of his friends getting hurt badly, and his dad dying. Gardevoir shook her head and held Gohan close to her as she nuzzled against him.

'Gohan, it's okay. Don't hold back; let it all out. I know how you feel, don't worry about me, just let out your pain, Master. I will help you, always and forever.' Gardevoir softly rubbing his back as her other hand stroked his jet black hair. Gohan looked up at her with anguished eyes as he tried to hard to fight it all back as Gardevoir shook her head. Gohan felt more tears rolling on through as he let out a scream as he continued to sob while she did her best to comfort him. 'I'm glad you stood up for me...I was really frightened in there. You really are my Saiyan knight in shining armor; you're just, such a sweetheart. I don't understand why anyone wants to hurt you. But you know, I'm not going to let anyone else do that to you ever again...I love you, Master Gohan.'

"Gardevoir..." Gohan tried to compose himself as he wiped away his tears and leaned up to plant a deep kiss upon her lips. She returned the gesture in kind as their tongues did a strange sort of tango dance as she smiled down at him, her heart filled with soaring joy. Gohan was also beginning to cheer up as he realized he still had what was most important to him: his lover, his Gardevoir.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the couple; Professor Oak had watched the entire scene unfold.

"It all makes so much sense now. They're mates! Amazing! And that boy is definitely not a regular boy, that tail of his! But...I sure hope he knows what he is doing...those two have a tough path ahead in such a cruel, judgmental world..."

'Gohan?! Are you there? If you can please come to the lookout; really need to discuss something with you. It's probably nothing, but...' Dende suddenly contacted Gohan using his telepathic powers. He rarely did this, if ever, so it had to be something big, right?

Gohan had just received his starter Pokemon from Professor Oak; the energetic Squirtle. The tiny turtle pokemon happily bounced on Gohan's lap as he, Gohan, and Gardevoir flew off on their Flying Nimbus. They had to leave Pallet Town, but not to go to Viridian City...he had to turn back towards the Lookout on the urgent request of his friend and Earth's Guardian, Dende.

'Master Gohan? Why are we turning back?' Gardevoir noticed that they were heading in the opposite direction of Viridian and were soon flying over Cinnabar Island and towards the vast sea. She held on tight onto Gohan; not wanting to fall off the golden cloud.

"Dende just sent me an urgent message via telepathy. I think it's best I go see what is going on; it could be trouble." Gohan explained as she notably winced hearing him say that.

'More trouble? I thought Cell was quite enough of that...' Gardevoir sighed sadly.

"The Earth is never safe...It's always gotta be something, you know?" Gohan replied as she nodded again, pressing her face into his back while Squirtle got up and pointed to something in the distance.

"Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirt!" Squirtle excitedly exclaimed as they finally  
made it to the lookout. It had been over a month since Gohan had been up there for a visit; the last time being right after Cell was defeated. Gardevoir too had been there, though she still couldn't help but marvel at the vastness and aesthetic quality of the Guardian's mansion and the massive garden surrounding it. It was then that Dende and his genie assistant, Mr. Popo greeted them both.

"Hey! Gohan! I was beginning to wonder if you'd show!" Dende smiled as he hugged his old friend from the days on Namek.

"Yea, sorry about that, hehe. I had to go to Pallet Town and pick up my starter. Come on out and say hi, Squirtle!" Gohan called out as Squirtle stuck his tongue out at Dende as Gohan groaned in disapproval. "Squirtle! That wasn't very nice of you..."

"Squirtle..." Squirtle said sadly as he bowed to Dende as the young Namekian softly patted the tiny turtle's shell.

"Cheeky one isn't he?" Dende cracked as Gohan laughed nervously.

"Sorry, he's a bit like that. I'm sure he'll calm down after a while." Gohan remarked as he then took on a more serious demeanor. "So, what's up? I'm pretty sure you didn't call me here on a social visit..."

Dende sighed as well, looking up at the sky and then back to Gohan.

"I've had...a rather bad feeling the past few days. I can't put my finger on it, and I'm not sure if it's a threat to the Earth...but...I keep having visions of the planet burning, and hearing this disturbing laughter..." Dende continued as he held onto his staff. "I'm not sure what is going on, Gohan. But I ask that you be ready for whatever comes. I know you just started your Pokemon Trainer's journey, but you're the strongest person on the planet and I-"

'Hey! Wait! Doesn't Master get a say in this?' Gardevoir telepathically broadcasted, taking Dende by surprise; but he knew certain pokemon species could talk or perform telepathy.

"Gardevoir, he didn't mean anything by it. It's a just in case thing, there's no guarantee anything will happen..." Gohan replied as he sighed, holding her close to comfort her.

'But I don't want you to have to fight again, Master...I almost lost you to that monster, Cell!' Gardevoir began to sob as she held onto him tightly as well.

"Gardevoir...you remember what my dad told me? All of us, here on this very same spot over a month ago? My dad entrusted me to protect the Earth and its people; the same planet that he loved and cherished as his home. I took that mantle up when he passed on, and I can't abandon that duty for so long as I live." Gohan firmly stated as he kissed her forehead.

"But Gohan is right, this may all jut be for nothing; so I wouldn't worry right now about it." Dende smiled, giving Gardevoir a bit more comfort in that regard. "But that said, Gohan...You better take these with you. You never know when these will come in handy..."

The young Namekian handed Gohan a bag full of senzu beans while the saiyan accepted as he gave his usual grin.

"Hey! Thanks Dende! These will definitely help us out for sure!" Gohan replied as Gardevoir happily clapped her hands together and clung tightly around her Master's neck. Dende noticed her affections towards him and chuckled.

"She's certainly attached to you, isn't she? Are you both seeing each other?" Dende asked curiously which took Gohan and Gardevoir for a rude surprise.

"Um...I...uh..." Gohan scrambled for an answer he just could not find while Gardevoir blushed a deep red as she looked down at her booted legs. Her long, elegant white dress that had slits through the sides flowed with the winds, revealing her long, moon white legs and her black, shiny PVC go-go boots that she often wore around.

"Guys, it's alright, really. I think it's cute, even if the world down there disagrees. It's just a shame, love can cross all kinds of barriers, even species; you yourself a product of that, Gohan." Dende reminded them as he smiled.

"Yea! I guess you're right; I had never thought of it like that before." Gohan remarked as Dende grinned. "Hey Dende, I better get going. We have to get to Viridian City by dark!"

"I understand. But, Gohan?" Dende asked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't be strangers; it does get quite lonely up here..." Dende sighed sadly as Gohan nodded.

"I will certainly try to do that!" Gohan smiled as he, Gardevoir, and Squirtle made their way onto the Flying Nimbus as he waved. "Later Dende! See you when I'm Indigo League Champion!"

Almost immediately the golden cloud flew off with them as they sped back towards the ground and blasted off towards the sea once again. But something had caught Gohan's eye as he stopped the Nimbus and hopped off.

'Master Gohan? Why have we stopped again? Is there something wrong?' Gardevoir asked with concern as she looked up to Gohan who wore an excited expression, pointing at something in the trees.

"Oh wow! It's a Chimchar! Those are rare and one of the starter Pokemon from Sinnoh!" Gohan yelled out excitedly as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Chimchar, the fire monkey pokemon. No other information is available at this time." The Pokedex explained as Gohan pulled out a Pokeball from his pack as he looked towards Gardevoir.

"I'm going to give Squirtle a shot at his first battle, you don't mind, right Gardevoir?" Gohan asked as she smiled and nodded at him.

'Of course not, Master Gohan. I am excited to see what Squirtle can do as well.' Gardevoir smiled at the Squirtle who was excitedly getting ready to fight. The Chimchar's flame seemed to grow in intensity as it prepared for battle as well.

"Alright Squirtle, you have the type advantage, now let's see what you can do...Squirtle! Water gun, now!" Gohan commanded as Squirtle braced itself and fired off a hose of water at the fire monkey, the Chimchar dodging it with its quickness as it landed a double kick on Squirtle, sending it flying backwards. Gohan grew concerned as he yelled out. "Squirtle! Are you alright?!"

"Squirt-Squirtle!" The tiny turtle pokemon replied as it got back on its feet, doubling down in determination.

"We're going to have to decrease that Chimchar's speed a little bit...Squirtle! Use Bubble attack and slow that monkey down!" Gohan yelled out, while Gardevoir watched her master. She was quite impressed with his strategy and approach; he certainly had done his homework and research on pokemon battling. Bubbles began to form in Squirtle's foaming mouth as it launched towards the Chimchar; slowing it down quite a bit. However the fiery monkey was not ready to give in as it let out a blast of ember right at Squirtle as Gohan smirked.

"Got him right where we want him...SQUIRTLE! WATER GUN, NOW!" Gohan ordered as Squirtle complied; shooting a stream of water at Chimchar; overtaking his Ember attack and dousing the fire-type in water as it was knocked back into a nearby tree. See this, Gohan quickly hurled the Pokeball in his hand as it made contact with Chimchar and soon enveloped it in red light and sucked it into the device as it closed. It fell to the ground, shaking several times until it finally stopped and the red light clicked on and then off; signifying that the fire-type had been captured. Gohan was elated as he jumped up and down, celebrating while Gardevoir couldn't help but do the same as her master; swept up in all the euphoric emotions.

"Alright! I captured my first pokemon!" Gohan smiled as he flashed the peace sign while Gardevoir embraced him tightly.

'That was so impressive Master Gohan! You were amazing!' Gardevoir complemented her beloved as she planted a kiss upon his cheeks, taking Squirtle for a slight shock as he scratched his head and shrugged as he tugged at Gohan's pant leg.

"Thanks Gardevoir..." Gohan blushed as he smiled at her, looking away until Squirtle grabbed his attention. He leaned down and patted the head of his starter. "Good job, Squirtle! You helped capture him too, and now he'll be a valuable ally to our team!"

The celebration did not last however, as a voice yelled out to them from behind belonging to a rather irritated, angry girl with long black pig-tails and blue eyes.

"HEY YOU! THAT WAS MY CHIMCHAR YOU JUST STOLE! I WAS GOING TO CAPTURE IT!" The girl barked as Gohan laughed nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Who the hell are you anyway? Do you have ANY idea just who I am?!"

'Are all humans so inconsiderate like this girl?...' Gardevoir commented to Gohan's mind.

"Hey, sorry! But I got here first, so please stop yelling." Gohan replied as he tried his best to diffuse the situation but his words had the opposite intended effect. "And um, well I can't say I really know you, but my name is Son Gohan! What's yours?"

"Hmph! You really don't know?! Fine! I'm Videl Satan, current reigning World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division Champion. I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan, the man that saved the world from Cell!" Videl spat as Gohan's face notably changed, trying to hold back a bit of his own feeling of irritation.

'That...bitch! This brat is Hercule Satan's daughter! He's that fraud that they keep showing on the TV box! He stole the credit for killing Cell from you! Oh Arceus please, Gohan please tell me I can fry this brat's brain and turn her into a vegetable!' Gardevoir angrily growled but Gohan very softly took her hand into his and gently squeezed it; instantly calming her back down.

"Oh what? Your 'girlfriend' upset by me? Ha!" Videl continued running her mouth as Gohan growled, grabbing onto his pokeball that had his Squirtle in it. "Oh? You want to take on the champ? Fine, bring it! I just got this one today from Professor Oak, all the way from Kanto! GO BULBASAUR!"

Videl let loose her pokeball and soon a red light materialized into the grass-type pokemon. Gohan thought carefully on this as he knew Bulbasaur was a grass-type; using his CapsuleGear to obtain further information.

"Bulbasaur, the grass bulb pokemon. It is a grass/poison dual-type. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger." The Pokedex chimed in as Gohan carefully weighed his options. He didn't want to send Squirtle into a battle that would have him at a distinct disadvantage, but Chimchar was far too banged up from the capture battle to use just yet. He thought of using Gardevoir for the first time, but he felt that it would be a serious mismatch; she would wipe the floor with Videl and her Bulbasaur.

"I won't use my Gardevoir, unlike your father I actually have some honor...I choose you, SQUIRTLE!" Gohan spat right back as he sent out his Squirtle re-materialized in front of him, slightly battle damaged but still willing to fight. Videl scoffed as she shouted her first command.

"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip that Squirtle and finish this now!" Videl commanded as her grass-type sent out its vines towards the turtle pokemon as it readied itself in a defensive stance.

"Squirtle! Dodge it and use Tackle! We're going to have to grind this one out to get a victory!" Gohan commanded as Squirtle narrowly dodged and hit Bulbasaur straight in the head; knocking it back several feet. Bulbasaur immediately got back to its senses as Videl growled.

"Get back on your feet! Use Vine Whip again and this time don't miss!" Videl barked as Bulbasaur tried it once again, but this time actually landed two blows on Squirtle and entangled its vines around the tiny water-type. Gohan clenched his fists as Gardevoir looked on with worry.

'Master! Please let me fight! This will be a very easy fight for me!' She pleaded with him but Gohan's response was not one she wanted to hear.

'No, Gardevoir. I can't let you do that. It would be dishonorable of me to let that happen when the advantage would be too heavily in our favor. It wouldn't be a fair fight. My dad taught me that victory is hollow without honor.' Gohan replied as he stayed resolute. Squirtle was knocked out but it wasn't quite over yet as he returned him to his pokeball. He sighed quietly, uncertain of the outcome but threw out Chimchar's pokeball anyway as it materialized in front of him. Despite sustaining heavy damage from earlier, he still looked quite ready to fight.

"I know you're still hurt, Chimchar, but I really need you to fight for me right now." Gohan called out to him as the fire monkey bowed and readied itself in a fighting stance. Videl however, was beginning to grow evermore confident in her chances of victory as she laughed.

"He sends out an injured pokemon to battle! How pathetic! Bulbasaur! Finish this off!" She barked as Chimchar stood firm while Bulbasaur charged forward, about to use its Tackle attack. Gohan grinned just slightly to himself as Gardevoir noticed Videl's fatal error in judgment as well; a smile creeping onto the psychic-type's face as well.

"Got you right where I want you! Chimchar! Quick! Use Fire Punch and follow up with an ember attack!" Gohan commanded as the fire monkey leapt high into the air; letting out a cry as it balled its hands into fists while fire began to form around them as he went forwards; landing two successive blows on Bulbasaur; leaving it severely injured and suffering from slight burns. Videl growled angrily as she recalled her Bulbasaur back its own pokeball and flipped Gohan the bird.

"YOU! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'LL BEAT YOU AND YOUR POKEMON! JUST YOU WAIT!" Videl screamed as she ran off the opposite direction. Gardevoir rolled her eyes while Gohan smiled and patted Chimchar on the back.

"Good job Chimchar! You overcame some tough odds there and pulled out a win, very nicely done." Gohan complimented while Chimchar excitedly jumped in the air until it realized it was still injured and winced in pain. Gohan sighed as he recalled him back into his pokeball and looked to his girlfriend. "Come on, Gardevoir. Let's get to Viridian City and get my pokemon healed up!"

With that, they departed back upon their magical cloud as it flew off high into the air. It only took another half hour until finally they made it to Viridian City and landed in front of the Pokemon Center. Gohan was followed by Gardevoir who clung to his arm as he laid down 2 pokeballs that contained his Squirtle and his newly-captured Chimchar on the desk in front of him.

"Hello, and welcome to the Viridian City PokeCenter. How may I assist you today, sir?" The red-haired Nurse Joy asked with a polite smile as Gohan bowed in return.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan, and I just got done with a battle, and just captured my first pokemon in the wild! I sorta need my Squirtle and Chimchar to be patched up...and since it's getting a little dark out, a room would be nice if available, please?" Gohan asked with his innocent, boyish charm as Nurse Joy smiled back with a slight blush.

"Oh my, aren't you just the polite gentleman?" Nurse Joy remarked as she giggled and took his two pokeballs and placed them on the healing machine where Chansey was already busy healing Squirtle and Chimchar. It only took a few minutes until Nurse Joy returned with them and gave them back to Gohan. "Here you go! All fighting fit and ready to go! There is a room available upstairs and down the hall to the right, Room 16. Here's the keys, and dinner will be served in 2 hours. Does your Gardevoir need to be looked at as well?"

"Actually no. She's fine, she actually didn't battle today. Squirtle is my starter Pokemon so I wanted to test its abilities today; but Gardevoir has been with me since we were both little. She generally doesn't like being in her Pokeball so I keep her out." Gohan explained as she nodded.

"I can tell you're going to be a great trainer in the future. Your pokemon seem to trust you pretty well, and I say this because Gardevoir's don't hand out that trust easily unless they are absolutely sure about the person. She must really like you to be this attached." Nurse Joy added while Gardevoir embraced Gohan once again as Gohan nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head; typical Son-family smile.

'She has NO idea just how much, Master Gohan...' Gardevoir softly whispered in his mind as Gohan blushed.

"Thanks, um...well I'm going to take my leave now...I will see you later, thank you." Gohan once again bowed and went upstairs with his Gardevoir in tow. They got to their room and noticed it looked much like any other motel room: TV, twin-sized bed, nightstand, alarm clock, 2 chairs, and a bathroom. Gohan sighed tiredly as he dropped his pack on the floor and laid back on the bed, slowly closing his eyes and reflecting on what had happened the last few days. It was then that he sniffed himself and gagged just slightly. He then let Squirtle and Chimchar out from their Pokeballs as they rematerialized.

"Yeah, alright guys...I need a shower. I'll be back out in a little while, stay out of trouble, okay?" Gohan reminded them as the others nodded while he walked off and locked the bathroom door. Almost immediately Chimchar and Squirtle were hitting it off.

"Chimchar! Chim-Chim-Char!"

"Squirt, Squirtle! Squirtle!" His reply came as the two played a game of rock-paper-scissors. Gardevoir however sat on the bed as a perverse smirk went across her face as she read the thoughts and emotions of her beloved Master. She then turned her attention to Gohan's nude form as she salivated at the thought until she was broken from her concentration by Squirtle and Chimchar.

"Squirtle! Squirt-Squirtle?" Squirtle exclaimed. ("Hey, what are you doing?")

'Uh, I was um...just sitting here...' Gardevoir guiltily lied, hoping the two younger pokemon would buy it. Sadly they did not.

"Squirtle Squirtle squirt!" ("Mmhm, reading Master's thoughts are we? Does he know you do that to him? You weren't projecting yourself to see him naked, were you?") Squirtle smirked as he knew he had her cornered.

'Um, I swear I didn't do anything bad! Honest!' Gardevoir smiled nervously but Squirtle rolled his eyes. 'Okay! Alright! Fine! Yes, I did read his thoughts and saw him naked...we're together you know...'

"Squirt?! Squirtle! Squuirtle!" ("Wait what?! Are you serious! Are you and master...mated yet?")

'Well, no...not YET...but I hope to be with him in that way soon. We are what humans call 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. We have been seeing each other for a few months now. This...isn't going to be a problem with you is it?' Gardevoir nervously asked.

"Squirtle. Squirt." ("Nah, not really. Doesn't bother me none really. Right Chimchar?")

"Chimchar! Chimchar." ("I think it's great that Master and you are together. It's quite cute actually...-") Chimchar was cut off by his growling stomach as everyone laughed. "Chimchar!" ("Gosh, I forgot before I ran into you guys I was on my way to the river to catch me a magikarp for dinner! So hungry...I hope master gets done with bathing soon...")

'Patience little ones. He'll be out soon and he'll feed us. I've known him for a long time and I know he will take care of us as he has always taken care of me.' Gardevoir patted both of the baby pokemon on the head.

"Squirtle? Squirt?" ("How long have you known Master?")

'For some years now. We've been around each other since I was a little Ralts and he was just a little boy. He saved me...twice. He's such a caring Master, I know you both will adore him too.' Gardevoir swelled with joy in her heart as Gohan finally re-emerged from the bathroom, already dressed in his orange dogi with a blue under armor shirt. He looked much like his father, Goku when he wore this particular outfit.

"So, I've been thinking this over. Squirtle, Chimchar; I think it's time to give you both your names. Squirtle, you remind me a lot of a certain bald ex-monk warrior that I know, so I will call you Kuririn! Is that fine with you?" Gohan suggested as Squirtle nodded excitedly. He then looked to Chimchar. "You're one hell of a fighter Chimchar; and you remind me a lot of my dad and a story I used to read when I was little. So how about...Sun Wukong?"

At this, Chimchar cried and jumped up and down excitedly at his new name as he rummaged through Gohan's pack and pulled out Goku's Power Pole. He was indeed a spitting image of the legendary Sun Wukong, the Monkey King. Even Gardevoir couldn't help but notice the uncanny similarities. It was then that his girlfriend turned red as she looked down at her feet but then back at her Master.

'Master Gohan...what about me? Don't I get a name too?' She asked as Gohan thought long hard before answering.

"You're really special to me, Gardevoir. I don't have a name yet for you, but I want to take my time with my suggestion; is that alright with you, love?" Gohan asked as she smiled and nodded; embracing him tightly in her arms.

"You guys hungry? Come on, let's see if we can't get a little something early!" Gohan exclaimed as the others jumped in unison and followed him out of the room. As luck would have it, they were serving the Pokemon first; welcome news for Squirtle and Chimchar. Gardevoir however opted to wait until Gohan could eat as she watched Squirtle and Chimchar stuff their faces. Once dinner time came around for Gohan, he couldn't help but notice that once he started eating; Gardevoir kept staring at him, giggling and blushing every so often. He couldn't figure out what was going on and gave up as he sighed, finishing up as Gardevoir did as well as she latched onto his arm  
once again. This however, garnered a few weird stares from the other trainers in the dining hall as they made their way back to their room.

'Man, why is everyone acting so strangely today?' Gohan thought to himself but shook his head. They all headed back into their room and immediately Kuririn and Sun Wukong were playing a game of tag, while Gardevoir was busy brushing her green hair. Gohan meanwhile was meditating, gathering his thoughts and re-channeling his ki; much as his sensei Piccolo regularly did. Eventually, Sun Wukong and Kuririn passed out on the floor and both had fallen fast asleep. Gohan smiled at the two and looked to Gardevoir.

"They're both going to be strong pokemon one day." Gohan stated as Gardevoir gently massaged his back.

'Yes, they will be, Master Gohan. And they will get there with your help!' Gardevoir kissed upon his lips as she drew Gohan into the bed with her, pulling the covers over them both using Psychic and holding him tightly; snuggling with him as she was accustomed to doing every night. 'Let us get some rest, Master. We have a long day ahead of us.'

"Right then. Goodnight, Gardevoir..." Gohan yawned quietly as he clung tightly to her. "I love you..."

'I love you too, Master Gohan...'

The next morning had rolled around as they had all gotten up.

'Good morning Master Gohan!' Gardevoir chimed, her voice sounding like gentle bells in the wind.

"Good morning love." Gohan replied as he kissed her softly upon her lips as they both smiled at each other for a few moments.

Gohan was the first to be ready as the others on his team were a bit slower but after half an hour everyone was done and ready. They all grabbed a bit of breakfast on the go while Gohan went to check out at Nurse Joy's front desk. As soon as that was done, he came out with his Pokemon all waiting for him and ready for the day. Their destination was Pewter City, but first he wanted to see if there were any pokemon to be caught in the area and check out the sites. As they all started walking, Gohan couldn't help but look at Gardevoir's boots that he had spotted her wearing the previous day on the lookout and felt a strange sort of sensation and longing. It was true that he had a latent, boot/foot fetish that he was never able to indulge himself in back home but to him; Gardevoir had the most perfect legs, even better than any human girl could offer. He immediately began to sweat profusely and turned a slight red as he looked away and up to the sky as Gardevoir giggled flirtatiously.

'Is everything alright, Master?' Gardevoir asked, seemingly innocent as she giggled again. All Gohan could do was laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, the end of this installment; hope you all enjoyed it! This experiment has turned into quite the fun little thing to write and I hope to have more put out very soon! As always please leave pithy comments/reviews! Thank you all very much for your support!


End file.
